I'll be Home for Christmas
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Set after season 8. Phoebe goes to NYC on a business trip and runs into an old friend, but when evil strikes will she be able to get home to her family in time for Christmas? And who will help her through her ordeal?


Coop looked down at the three beautiful girls all curled up as on in the youngest bed. He smiled despite the fact he knew they were supposed to be in their own beds. He felt the arms wrap around his waist and the head resting against his arms.

"How did this happen?" Phoebe asked not taking her own eyes off her children. "I think someone had a bad dream." he answered softly as she pulled the door closed and turned in her arms. Taking in the love he had for her. A love that got stronger every day they were together. "You're late."

"I know I had a few things to finish before I go."

"They missed you. Missed the good nights."

"So did I." she leaned into the embrace he was giving her.

He held her eyes to his own still marvelling at the love he had for her, ever since he first met her. The elders had sent him down to help her find love again. Instead he found himself lost in her heart himself. He leaned down and placed his lips to hers, "You still have to leave tomorrow?"

She pulled away from his lips but only enough to answer his question, "I don't want to, not this close to Christmas. But I'll be only gone a few days. No one in our family has ever missed out on Christmas I am not about to be the first. Besides I want to be here to help the girl get their tree and I promised them I'd take them shopping as soon as I got back."

"I can take them."

"No, its something they want to do with me."

"Ah mother daughter shopping time. Not sure I how I feel about that." he pulled her closer.

"Don't feel bad. They want to shop for you." she reached up and kissed him

"Well in that case..." letting his lips once again brush hers. "I don't feel bad taking them today without you."

She pushed away from him smacking him lightly on the chest, "You."

"Hey all is fair in Christmas shopping. Besides you were swamped today anyway."

"I was. So how was Sam?" she took his hand in hers and made their way to the couch.

"An angel, as she always is with her daddy."

"Only cause you spoil her."

"What? She's the baby. Don't tell me you weren't."

Phoebe rested in his arms a moment, thinking back to her own childhood. How different it was for her and her sister growing up then it was for her own three girls. "I was at her age. But not so much after."

He wrapped his arms around her tight. Knowing how the memory of her life without her mother always made her a bit upset. "Sorry." he placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her. She didn't say anything, just staying in his arms and slowly drifting off to sleep after her long day.

Piper set the last batch of gingerbread men on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She couldn't recall the last time she had enjoyed cooking for her family more then right then. But then it flashed at her when, the christening of Phoebes youngest, Samantha, two years ago.

"Hey Mum."

There was only a streak, as Piper saw the cookies disappear from the tray.

"Chris stop that. And get back here right this instant." Piper scolded her youngest son. She knew he was around even though he couldn't be seen.

Piper sighed as she realized her son was long gone from the conversation she a trying to have

"Kids."

"I seem to recall those same words spoken by Grams about me."

Piper looked up and saw her sister. "Well at least Grams bound our powers so she wouldn't have to put up with cookie stealing grandchildren, or children in general."

"True." Phoebe reached over and grabbed one of the same sacred cookies.

"Hey you!"

Phoebe looked up at her sister with love "For the road?" she innocently replied, though knowing that Piper would never say no to her with that answer.

Piper looked at her sister, "I can't believe you are going on a book tour that will get you home a few days before Christmas."

"Piper please." Phoebe sat at the kitchen table not wanting to once again get into the same argument with her sister, "I'll be back in time for Christmas."

"Not my point."

"Piper." Phoebe ran her hand over her face, pinching the bridge of her nose and holding it there long enough to hide herself, if only for a moment.

Piper moved across the kitchen and sat across from her younger sister and reached for her free hand, "I'm sorry honey I know you don't want to go."

"I don't. I want to enjoy everything with the girls. But this is huge for me. A book signing right before the holidays. And the interview."

"I know Leno." Piper smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Phoebe looked up at her sister before giving her a smile. "I'll be here back in time Christmas Piper. You know I would b never /a miss Christmas with my girls."

"I know. It'll just be kinda strange not having you around as we bake and decorate."

"And shop." Phoebe added in as she laughed at the memories of her and Piper shopping, either with Prue or in the last 12 or so years with Paige.

Piper laughed at her sister as her own memories came to mind, "And shopping. Which by the way, are you done yet?"

"No. I'm going to pick up a few things for the girls in NYC. They'll like that."

"Could always get them a 'book'" Piper laughed as Phoebe reached out and swatted her.

"Not going to happen."

"So when's your flight?"

"MUMMMY!" Phoebe felt the weight of her middle daughter.

"Oh. Sweetie. What is it and what have I told you about yelling in Auntie Pipers house?"

"Sorry Auntie Piper." Patty looked over at her aunt.

"Its ok sweetie. Just don't do it again. Or Santa might not come."

"I won't."

Phoebe hugged her daughter, "So what are you yelling about anyway?"

"Nothing I was looking for you."

"Well you found me."

"You didn't go yet?" she looked up at her mother hoping she wouldn't go at all.

"No but soon sweetie. Now where are your sisters?"

"I don't know." She snuggled in her mother's arms.

"Daddy can I give it to her now?"

Coop looked down at his oldest daughter. He saw so much of Phoebe in her and more so everyday, "Sure sweetie. And tell her we need to get going soon."

She walked in the kitchen holding the small gift behind her back , "Mummy."

"Hey baby girl." Phoebe reached out and pulled her oldest to her lap. "Where you been/"

"Helping Daddy change a diaper."

"Oh oh he didn't put it on backwards again did he?" Phoebe looked at her daughter serious, but smiled underneath and saw Piper trying to bite back a laughter.

"No." she laughed as she sat on her mother's lap.

Piper laughed as she watched her niece with her sister, "She looks like you more every day."

"I think she looks like Prue." Phoebe smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Then I guess you named right after all." Piper smiled

Moving her hands from behind her, "We got this for you. For your trip." She handed the small box to Phoebe.

Phoebe reached out and took the box and proceeded to open it. Finding inside a small box with all of their pictures around it on various sides. One of each of the girls, one of all three girls together. One of her and the three girls, and lastly one of just her and Coop.

"Its so you won't forget us." Patty said from her spot on her mums other lap.

Phoebe felt the tear starting to form as she hugged both her children, "I could b never /b forget you. Any of you. Thank you."

She looked past them to see Coop standing at the doorway with Samantha in his arms. "We have to get going."

Phoebe closed her eyes and gave her daughters a kiss. "I love you. And be good for Auntie Piper and Daddy."

"We will." Prue wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she gave her a kiss goodnight.

Returning the kiss to her and to Patty. Phoebe took Sam from Coops arms. Giving her youngest a hug before passing her off to Piper.

"Aunt Phoebe!"

Phoebe looked up to see Wyatt and Chris running down the stairs of the Manor. "Don't go yet."

Phoebe laughed as she hugged each nephew. I was waiting for you two."

"Have a safe trip Auntie Phoebe."

Phoebe twitched at Chris' nose. "I will and you be good. No orbing anyway from your Dad like you did last week."

Chris hung his head down; "I wont." He gave her one last hug before standing next to his own mother.

Piper reached out and give her sister a hug, Love you. And I'll see you on a couple of days."

"Love you too. And you will." Phoebe returned the hug not wanting for a moment to let go, "Take care of my kids and my husband."

"I will."

Phoebe gave Piper a kiss before letting go as she felt more tears start to come. She turned to be met by the front door flying open

"Phoebe! Did I miss her?" Paige cried out the manor hand heard the soft laughter of her nephews and nieces.

"Almost sis." Phoebe reached out and pulled Paige into her arms for a hug. "I love you."

"Love you to. Take care and have a great trip." Paige held on to her sister a bit longer, "I thought I missed you."

"Nearly did. How's Ben?"

"Still sick but he'll be alright. Henry has him all tucked in. And they both send you their love."

"Ah I wanted a hug from the lil guy." Phoebe put on a sad face.

"Well the other two will have to do." Paige looked over her shoulder as her other twin girls ran up the steps to give Phoebe a hug good bye.

"We love you Auntie Phoebe." she felt the arms of the twins wrap around her neck as she once again fought back her tears.

"I love you two too. And take care of your brother and your Mummy for me."

"We will."

Phoebe stood up and looked once again to her sisters. "Love you two."

She turned and followed after Coop to the waiting car for the airport.

He held her in his arms not wanting to let her go ever. But as he heard the call for her flight he knew he would eventually have to let her go.

"Coop." Phoeb leaned against her husband, "I have to go."

"I know. I was just hoping if I held you long enough you wouldn't have to go." He rested his lip on the top of her head, "You wouldn't go."

Phoebe felt his love and returned it silently. "I don't want to go Coop. But I have to." She turned in his arms and look up at him. "I'll be back in a few weeks. And I'll be back in time to take the girls shopping and to let them in on the secret of stealing Pipers cookies."

Coop laughed as he held Phoebe in his arms hearing once again the boarding call for her flight.. He bent down and let his lips reach to hers. The passion the same and more then the first time they had kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phoebe hugged him tight before starting towards the gate for her flight.

Pt 2

"I want Mummy!!" the small voice carried out through the manor.

"Sshhh Baby I know. You're ok." Piper held her hand to the cause of the crying and pain to Patty's leg. "You're ok."

"Mummy!" Patty squirmed slightly in her Aunts care but also snuggled knowing she was helping with the pain.

"How about we get you cleaned up and then we can see if we can call Mummy. How does that sound?" Piper felt bad for the little girl. She had fallen on the patio chasing after Wyatt and Chris. The cut and scarp wasn't that bad, but to a 5yr old it was the end of the world.

Prue stood up beside her sister and placed her hand on her back rubbing it gently. "Sshh Patty its ok. I'll take care of you."

Piper just looked down at her oldest niece and had a flash of a memory. She recalled Prue telling her the same thing more then once when she had fallen and got hurt.

"Ok lets go see what Aunty Piper has in the first aid kit for little girls." She lifted Patty up in her arms and started up stairs t the bathroom.

Cleaning up the scrape she placed the Band-Aid on Patty's knee. "There you go good as new."

Patty and Prue both looked over the work that Piper had down on Patty's knee. "That's just like Mummy does it. "Prue said as she gave Piper a hug around the leg.

"Well it should she learned from me, whenever I had to fix up her scrapes." She tapped Prue on the nose.

Patty looked down at the Band-Aid, "Cinderella!"

"What better then for my little princess? Now lets go see if we can get Mummy on the phone. What do you say."

"Ok." Patty wrapped her arms around Pipers neck as she lifted her up and they started back down stairs.

Piper hung up the phone having left a message at Phoebe hotel that the girls had called.

"How about some baking? Anyone want to help?"

"I DO!" both girls cried out having quickly forgotten that they want to talk to their mother.

Piper laughed. OK Prue can you get the bowls out and the bag of lour and sugar. And I'll be right back. I'm just going to go check on Sam." Piper smiled as they both ran towards the kitchen. She smiled again recalling memories of her and Prue running to the kitchen to help Grams bake for Christmas.

The soft ringing brought her out of her light slumber. Reaching for the phone so as not to wake anyone else in the Manor.

"Hello."

"Hey Piper."

"Phoebe!"

"Hi. Did I wake you up? You sound tired."

"No just napping. Busy day. How about you?"

"I am tired. But I'm almost done. Two more days and I'll be heading home. How my girls?"

Piper proceeded to tell Phoeb about the fall, the Band-Aid and the baking.

"She's ok."

"Fine. Funny I found myself remembering past Christmas' you Prue and me. Helping Grams bake."

"Me falling and cutting myself." Phoebe added in with a laugh

Piper laughed. "Yeah." She paused a moment, "I miss you. I wish you were here doing all the stuff we always do."

There was silence on the phone, "Me to Piper." But as Piper talked of Christmases past, Phoebe too recalled the holidays growing up and the one person that was no longer there with them.

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah sorry." She reached up and wiped away a tear. "I should get going I have to get ready for tomorrow. Give the girls my love and that man of mine. Tell them all I miss them and love them and will see them in a few days."

"I can do that. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Phoebe set the phone back down and felt the tears once again start down her cheeks. She would never get used to the fact that Prue would never spend the holidays with them. It was her favourite time of year and not having her to share it with her seemed to make all her memories come to surface.

Coop walked into the manor to screaming little voices happy to see their Daddy. Lifting them both up into his arms he was showered with kisses, "Where's Sam?"

"With Aunty Piper. She was hungry." Patty answered.

"Isn't she always." He laughed as she started for the kitchen in search of his youngest daughter.

Walking in to the kitchen he set the girls down and placed a kiss on the top of Sam's head, "There's my baby girl."

"Hi Coop." Piper stood up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Um Piper?"

"From your wife. She called earlier and asked I give you that." She laughed at his reaction and sat back down to feed Sam.

Coop smiled and looked at each girl.

"We got one to Daddy."

He reached down and grabbed Prue and tossed her up in the air, "You did, did you?" setting her back down. "Off you go and play. And NO magic." He laughed as the two of them ran out the kitchen in search of something.

"How is she?" he asked as he lifted Sam from the high chair.

"Tired, misses you and the girls."

"Yeah I miss her too." He ran his hand over Sam's back holding her close.

"She's ok Coop. No demons have attacked her or us. And she'll be home in a couple of days."

He held his hand to Sam before looking up at Piper, "I know I just get worried."

"You're allowed. Now are you staying for dinner? The girls made dessert."

"Well then I guess we'd better."

She took the next book that someone had handed her. "Who can I address this for?" she asked as she opened up the book.

"Can you signed it 'To Clay; Always, Phoebe'?"

Phoebe paused as she looked up at the man standing in front of the table. "Clay?"

"Hi. Heard you were in town. Thought I'd get your autograph personally."

Phoebe stood up and made hr way around the table. "My god Clay." she wrapped her arms around him giving him the hug that he happily returned.

"You look great. Being a famous author must agree with you."

"It has its moments."

"And your sisters, still fighting the good fight?" he didn't want to say too much with other people in the line within earshot.

"Yeah we are. And the kids too."

"And Prue? Still protecting you from bad boys like me?" he laughed at the memory he had of Phoebes oldest sister and how protective she was of her.

Phoebe pulled away slightly, "Um. No. She um. She passed away."

"Oh Phoebe I'm…."

She interrupted his thought. "Its ok, you didn't know, didn't exactly advertise."

"Yeah. Look why don't we do lunch and catch up. When you're done here."

"Great. I'll be done at 1 pick me up?"

"Date."

"Oh Phoebe they're beautiful, just like their mother." He spoke as he looked down at the picture Phoebe had with her of the girls.

Phoebe smiled and slightly blushed at the compliment. "I see a little bit of each of us in the all them every day. And Prue is just like her Aunty Prue. Very protective of her sisters. Which is great."

They had spent the past three hours talking about the past and the present. Each one, having found that special someone to complete their lives.

"So you have to go back tomorrow?"

"Yeah I miss the girls and I still have Christmas stuff to do."

"To bad. I was going to ask you up to our place in the mountains. Get in some skiing before you left."

"I would love to Clay."

"Then do it. Come on just over the weekend. Good old snowball fight, cant say you get many of those in California?"

"Oh. Clay.."

"Come on. Linda would love to have you. She is always asking me about the famous Phoebe Halliwell I knew in my bad days."

Phoebe looked up at him. He was just talking the weekend right. Would give her a chance to relax before going home to the kids and the bustle of Christmas.

"Maybe another time, or after the holidays. I'll leave the girls with Piper and Coop and I'll both come out." She tied to reason to him and herself why she shouldn't go. She wanted to but she also wanted to see Coop again and the girls.

"Come on….." he looked down at her hoping she would stay.

She wasn't sure where it came from but as suddenly as one side of her said no she was saying yes, "Ok but JUST for the weekend."

"Yeah. I'll pick you at the hotel tomorrow then?"

"Well that would be good seen as I don't have a car rented and I have no idea where we are going." She smiled at him as he gave her one last hug, "I'll pick you up at noon then.

"Noon. And you can also explain to my husband why I am going to the mountains to ski with my old boyfriend."

She looked at his handsome face. "I'm proud of you. Getting your life back on track and becoming successful."

"Well that little wake up call in San Francisco 15yrs ago did the trick."

"Yeah magic tends to do that to people. But I'm glad." She reached for her coat and pulled it around her. As the walked out of the restaurant together, "It was good to see you again Coop. Take care of yourself."

"You too Phoebe." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Phoebe stepped into her hotel room and lifted up the receiver dialling the number she was familiar with since her childhood.

"Hey Wyatt."

"Aunty Phoebe."

"Yeah is your Uncle Coop there, or Mummy?"

"Mummy got called to the restaurant and Uncle Coop had to work. Aunty Paige is here though."

"Can I talk to her please?"

There was silence on the phone then the sound of her younger sister voice.

"Phoebe?"

"Hi Paige."

"Shouldn't you be packing to come home or something?"

"Yeah about that. I ran into an old friend and we are going up to their family cottage for some skiing."

"Phoebe."

"Paige. I just need to unwind before I come home to a 7, 5, and a 2yr old. I'll be fine. You can orb to me and Coop well. Actually can you tell Coop to come by tonight?"

Paige laughed, "I think I can do that. So do you two do that often. You go away on a business trip and then saddle your sisters with the kids so you can have a midnight rendezvous of love?"

Phoebe laughed at Paige, "Actually we have in the past yes."

"What!?"

"I'm kidding Paige. Look please tell him? Don't tell him why. Just tell him I miss him and to come out to NYC to see me tonight. I'll explain everything to him. And AFTER he goes can you please tell Piper I ran in to Clay and will be home Monday."

"Clay?"

"Piper can tell you. I have to go. I'll see you after the weekend. And stop spoiling my kids."

"Who Me?" Paige answered innocently.

"Yes I b you /I /b . I Love you."

"Love you too."

Piper sat on the couch as Paige told her of the conversation she had with Phoebe earlier that day.

"Clay? Wow."

"So who is this guy?"

Piper began to tell Paige the story and history of Clay in Phoebes and all of their lives.

"She walked IN?"

"Yeah I don't know who was more embarrassed Prue or Phoebe."

Phoebe stood in front of her hotel window looking out at the city lights before her. She twisted the stem of the glass of wine in her hand as she thought of her own past. Was she doing the right thing going skiing with Clay? He was just a friend and a married one with kids of his own.

She didn't even jump when she felt the arms snake around her waist and the soft nuzzle against her neck.

"God I missed you." His soft words bringing her back to the present.

Leaning back she tilted her head enough so their lips would met, "I missed you too."

Spinning her around he took her in his arms lifting her up and carrying her to her bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed never once breaking the kiss they had.

As she lay in his arms later that night she ran her hand over his chest, "Coop. Would you be upset if I came home Monday instead of tomorrow?"

He looked down at her beautiful features, "Extension?"

"Old friend."

She looked up into his eyes as she shifted on top of him. "I ran into an old friend today. And yes he was an old boyfriend. His family has a place in the mountains and asked me to go skiing with them."

"Phoebe Christmas is in a week."

"I know and I'll be home for Christmas I promise. One weekend. You'd love him. You have a lot in common actually."

"Love for my wife?" he smiled as she nipped at her chin.

"He did once yes. And I thought I did him. But we've both got great families now. Just a weekend to unwind. He mentioned trying to get a hold of a few of the people we hung out with in my wild NYC days."

Coop looked up into her eyes. Eyes that always told him everything. "Well Christmas is about family b and /b friends right?" he held on to her as they rolled over. He pinned her to the bed before leaning down meeting her lips to his, "I got you all night." he kissed her again, "So what's a few days with old friends."

Pt 3

Coop sat in the rocker gently rocking his youngest daughter. As she looked up into his eyes he saw Phoebe.

"Momma?"

"Dadda." he smiled down at her, though knowing she wasn't just saying it, she wanted her mother.

"Momma?"

"Sorry baby Daddy will have to do. But Mummy will be home soon. Just one more sleep."

For the moment she seemed satisfied with that answer. But he knew that sometime again in the night, she would wake up crying out for Phoebe. She had ever night Phoebe had been gone.

"Momma. Cowd." she snuggled into her fathers arms and drifted off to sleep.

Pulling the blanket around Sam he continued to rock her gently as his mind drifted to Phoebe.

The laughter carried up the mountain and across the snow covered hills. The wine was poured and the memories where shared. Memories of their carefree days as young adults. Days they would look back on now wondering what they were even thinking.

"I still can't believe we all knew the famous 'Ask Phoebe' long before she was even an advice columnist."

"The scared little girl from San Francisco."

Phoebe laughed at the comment. "More scared when I got back and discovered who I was."

"Destined for fame and fortune." someone said, as the glasses were refilled.

Phoebe cast a glance at Clay who only smiled, knowing what her comment truly meant.

Phoebe starred into the fire thinking of her family. Coop, her three beautiful little girls, Piper, Leo and the boys, and Paige with Henry and their three. She was wondering what they were doing while she sat and reminisced with friends

"Phoebe. I have a call for you."

Phoebe looked up at Clay's wife Linda and got up from her place on the floor near the fireplace.

"Thanx Linda." she took the phone and wandered down the hall towards the dining room looking up at the ski hill and the lights shining bright on the fresh snow.

"Hello?"

"Mummy."

"Hi baby girl."

"We wanted to say good night and to tell you to have fun skiing with your friends."

Phoebe smiled but felt the tear start to well behind her eyes as she listened to Prue talking to her. "I will Prue and thank you. Are you helping Daddy look after your sister?"

"Yup but I think Sammy misses you too. She cries at night and Daddy can't get her to sleep."

"He can't hey. Maybe he should have Aunty Piper come over and work some of her Mummy magic on her."

"He tried that last night. We slept over at Aunty Pipers and Aunty Paige came too. It was like a slumber party."

"You had a slumber party without me?" Phoebe pretended to be hurt

"Well only cause Sammy wouldn't sleep." Prue said as a matter of fact.

"I see." Phoebe smiled as Prue told her all about their party. "I love you."

"I love you to Mummy. Here's Patty. Oh but first. Can you make me a snowman?"

"Sure sweetie. The biggest in all the land."

"I love you. Kisses."

"Kisses back sweetie."

Phoebe couldn't stop the tear if she wanted too, as she heard Prue pass the phone to Patty.

"Hi Mummy."

"Hey Pumpkin."

"I miss you Mummy."

"Oh sweetie I miss you too. But when you go to bed tonight, you look at the stars and think of me ok. And I'll be right inside your heart just like always."

"Ok."

"Did you have fun last night at Aunty Pipers?"

"Yes. She made popcorn!"

"She did? We'll maybe we should do that when I get home."

"Are you coming home soon Mummy?" Patty's voice got soft and quiet.

"One more sleep honey."

"I love you. Good night Mummy."

"I love you too pumpkin, night."

There was a silent pause for a moment and Phoebe wasn't sure if the girls were gone or had once again passed the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi." Phoebe brushed the tears away from her face as she heard Coop on the other end.

"You ok?" He could hear the sadness in her voice and feel it in their love and connection with each other.

"Yeah I just miss them." she waited a bit, "And you."

"Yeah." he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "Sam would say good night but I finally got her to sleep."

"Little trouble with that?" she laughed through her tears.

"Yeah, she misses you too. And has a way of letting everyone around her know it especially when she is tired."

"Yeah she gets that from me. Grams was a mess for a month after Mum." She caught herself for a moment "Well so she said, as did Prue." She took a moment to wipe away the tears "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be running to meet you when you step through that gate."

Phoebe laughed as she always did when he said that. Because that was not what he ever did. He stood back waiting for her to come to him. It was the girls that ran towards her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She held out the phone and hit the end button. As she felt the tears once again escaping down her cheek. She sat in the dark of the small living room looking up at the gently falling snow. It reminded her of the solarium at the manor. A place where everyone would meet in an informal setting.

Piper smiled as he watched Wyatt and Chris with Sam. She looked back on the days when her and her own sisters watched out for each other. In the other corner Prue and Patty were dancing to the Christmas music that was playing. Each one twirling on the toes like ballerinas. She felt the arms wrap around her waist as she leaned back into Leo.

"I wish Phoebe was here to see this."

"Shell be home tomorrow night."

"I know. I just have this bad feeling. I have ever since she stayed for the weekend." She held her arms to his and took in his love.

Leo didn't say anything he just held her.

At that moment that back door flung open and Piper heard the feet running across the floor,

"AUNTY Piper!"

Piper turned around and caught just in time Paige's twins nearly tackling her,

"Hey girls."

Paige followed in behind her girls, "Sorry sis."

"Its ok." Piper bent down and pulled both girls into her arms. "Girls why don't you two go and join Prue and Patty, I they're in the living room playing ballerina."

Both girls took off as Paige's son stood next to his Mother.

"And you little Mr. The boys are in their too."

"I don't have to play ballerina do I?"

Piper bent down and hugged him, "Of course not. But they are playing with Sam."

"That's ok." And off he ran in search of his older cousins.

Paige looked around the room, "Where's Coop?"

"Solarium. He was talking to Phoebe."

"Oh I see. So what, he saddling you with the kids to meet her again?" Paige laughed as she started for the fridge in search of a drink."

"No. The girls wanted to tell her good night." she laughed over at Paige, "And get your kind out of the gutter."

"What I'm just saying." Paige smiled at Piper knowing that her oldest sister was probably thinking the same as her. "Besides she's my sister. If I can't say or think that who can?"

Piper had to chuckle, "True."

Piper sat down at the table and looked at the centerpiece in the middle. Her thoughts once again went to her younger sister.

"Paige. Can you do me a favour. I've just got this bad feeling. Can you sense Phoebe?"

Paige moved to the table and sat next to Pier, "Bad like what? Demon?"

"I don't know. It's just. Ever since she stayed in NY for the ski trip." She looked up at Paige; "I just have feeling that she won't be here for Christmas."

Paige closed her eyes and reached out for her sister. Opening them up she looked at Piper.

"What? Did you sense her? Is she ok?" There was something about the way Paige was looking that was starting to scare the oldest Halliwell.

"I can't sense. Its like she gone off the radar or something."

Just then they heard Coop groan in pain. Running towards the solarium they saw their brother in law bent over in his seat clutching at his chest,

"Coop?" Piper got more worried by the minute.

"It's Phoebe." he looked up to the two sisters before him. Knowing they share in his pain, "Our connection. It's like someone ripped it apart."

Piper and Paige both starred at him fearing now the worst for their sister.

Pt 4

"Clay. Where's Phoebe?"  
"I thought she was right behind us." Clay looked over at his friends at the same time looking for Phoebe.  
"With this sudden storm its amazing any of us got back down off that hill." 

Clay dug his pole into the ground and started back towards the chair lift. 

"Where you going?"  
"To find her." 

As he started for the chair he felt another hand on his arm. "The chair isn't running sir."  
"My friend is out there." he felt a panic. He had talked Phoebe into the trip and now a freak sudden snow storm has separated them and now she was missing.  
"Where did you see her last?" 

The small group gathered around the ski hut giving the ski patrol any information that would help them to find her. But in the back of Clays mind something seemed off to him. All the years he had been coming there nothing had ever come in that fast before. He also knew that Phoebe was a good skier and that she wasn't that far behind him; not far enough to go missing like that anyway.

They had spent the next three hours looking the entire run for Phoebe and still nothing turned up. The ski patrol had said there was a small avalanche right when the storm hit but they were all down far enough that shouldn't have been a factor.

Clay made his way through his cabin and immediately grabbed at the phone. 

With each ring he grew more impatient.

"Halliwell Res.."  
"Piper?"  
"Paige."  
"Paige, its Clay."  
"Clay. What's going on?" 

Clay was a bit stunned at the question. It was as if she knew something was wrong. But then again Phoebe had explained to him that Paige was also half Whitelighter and could sense them all. 

"Um there was a freak snow storm along with a small avalanche. We've been looking for over three hours."  
"Looking? What do you mean looking? Where is she?"  
"We don't know. I was hoping that maybe you guys could find her."  
"We tried. Piper had a bad feeling and then Coop got this wrenching pain in his chest. Now neither one of us can sense her. We even asked the Elders and Wyatt even went as far to orb there."  
"What?"  
"Well he didn't get very far. He couldn't even orb to your cabin. He said he only got to the base of the mountain. His magic wouldn't let him go any further. But even at that close proximity he couldn't sense her either."  
"So?" he didn't want to say it but he had a feeling he already knew.  
"Piper and Leo think she is being blocked from us. Magically."  
"So how do we find her?"  
"You don't. We do. Stay there and do what you can. She may be blocked but she may still be on the mountain." 

Paige looked up as Piper walked down the stair carrying the BOS in her arms. 

"That was Clay." Paige told Piper before she even asked who was on the phone. They were doing some night skiing when a freak storm blew in at the same time a small avalanche shock the mountain" she could see the worry increase on Pipers face. "They've been looking for over three hours."  
"Well we know it has to be supernatural. Wyatt couldn't even get close." Piper set the BOS on the coffee table.  
"So?"  
"So. Now we start looking for any demon that has that much power."

Leo moved down the stairs quietly letting his wife take charge. It was times like these now he could give what help he could but still wished he was still a Whitelighter. Thus letting him help more. 

"So who has that kind of power?" Paige asked sitting in beside Piper 

Piper looked up at Leo. "Upper level demons. A High Priestess did it once with Prue. It was actually Cole that helped us figure it out."  
"This doesn't sound like a priestess though. I mean to get a storm like that, that fast." Leo suggested sitting on the arm of the couch. "Wyatt said it was a total white out on the hill. But where he was it sunny."  
"So it's someone that wanted Phoebe for whatever reason."  
"She's a Charmed One do they really need a reason. You three may not fight the good fight as often now but you still area threat to evil. And if that means taking a chance to get one of you they will." Coop stood at the bottom of the stairs. He feared losing Phoebe forever and he wasn't going to let them give up.

No one said anything they knew what he was saying was right. He turned towards the dining room and out to the solarium. He had to stay strong for the girls, for Phoebe but he was starting to break down. He loved her to much to let her go. 

Cold was the first thing she felt. Cold then pain. Her whole body hurt as she tried to gather her thoughts and try and figure out if it was just pain or if something was broken. Rolling over she felt the snow settling on her face. Pushing herself to a sitting position she grimaced at the sharp pain in her side. Holding her arm to her ribs she slowly stood up trying to figure out where she was. She had been right behind Clay when the storm hit. But then she felt like she had caught an edge. But it seemed different like someone grabbed her ski. 

"HELLO?!" she called out to anyone through the driving snow. "CLAY!?" she ran her hand to the throbbing in her head and could feel the cold hard snow partially frozen in her hair. "Ouch." she felt the soft spot that was causing the dull drum in her head. Looking down at her glove she could see the evidence of blood. Frozen but still there. "This is just great." She started through the snow towards the trees. At least in there she would be partially protected from the snow.

She held her hand to the nearest tree as she rested as best she could. She settled down to the ground leaning against the large pine. Now that she was in a more protected area she could rest and wait. The snow had fallen harder and she knew if she wanted them to find her she had to stay in one spot. But at least when she was moving she was warmer. Now as she sat in the snow she could feel the bitter cold wrapping itself around her and through her. "Paige." she fought to stay awake. She had walked for hours just to reach the trees and find a place to rest. The throbbing in her head was worse as was the pain to her side. She figured she either broke or bruised a rib, or two, when she fell. When she walked she tried on more then one occasion to call out to her sister. But so far nothing. In her mind everything added up to supernatural. She knew she was a good enough skier to fall after catching an edge. And now to top that she couldn't reach her own sister. And even now as she sat there she couldn't feel that one thing that filled her with warmth and love for the last eight yrs. She couldn't feel Coops love.

She wrapped her arms around her body as best she could to ward off the cold. She knew she had to stay awake but it was getting harder as the coldness started to win. Letting her mind drift to her family hoping she would see them again as she gave into the sleep. 

Coop lifted Sam out of the crib and held her close. Her cries nearly waking the Manor. 

"Coop?" 

He turned around to see Piper standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the attic. 

"She's upset. I think she knows something is going on." 

Piper made her way towards him and placed her hand on the back of her crying niece. Running it gently round in circles. She was brought back to a time when Phoebe was little and cried for her own mother. As she recalled the memory she nearly flinched. 

"I won't let this happen again Coop. We'll find her. She will be here to see the girls go through all the growing pains of life." 

He looked at her, "What do you mean again?" he though she was speaking of Prue and losing another sister.  
"Phoebe is the same age as Mum was when she was killed. And Sam is the same age Phoebe was when it happened." she placed her hand on Sam's head cooing her to sleep. "I won't let my nieces go through what we did." 

He looked down at Sam who was now back to sleep in his arms. "Thanx. And not just for this." 

"Daddy." Piper and Coop turned to see Patty standing outside the room she was sharing with her older sister. 

Piper went to her niece and lifted her up in her arms, "Thought you were sleeping ladybug."  
"I had a bad dream."  
"You did did you?" Piper looked at her niece  
"I saw Mummy. She was sleeping in the snow. And then an angel came down and took her away."

Piper cast a glance over at Coop. fearing that Patty's power was showing her something. Something a five yr. old shouldn't see. 

"Is Mummy going to live with the angels like Aunty Pwue and Gwandma and Gweat Grams?" 

Piper pulled Patty close to her, "No sweetie. Mummy is not going to live with the angels. She'll be back home for Christmas. She promised remember. And when has your Mummy ever let you down with a promise."  
"Never."  
"Never. So what say we tuck you back into bed? And tomorrow we can bake some cookies."  
"Shotbwead?"  
"Yes shotbwead, "Piper smiled, "Mummy's favourite right."  
"Yeah." Patty rested her head against Piper and was soon slowly drifting off to sleep.

Piper gav

e Coop a sympathetic look but also gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "We will find her Coop. I promise." 

He looked at her with hope. As they both went and put the kids back to bed. Hoping that the next day they would find Phoebe. Otherwise they were going to have to tell the girls why they weren't going to get her at the airport the next day. 

Pg 5

She fluttered open her eyes. The coldness was still around hers but she also felt a warmth. A warmth she wasn't sure where it was coming from. Till she refocused her eyes and saw the flame just beside her. She also felt the arms wrapped around her trying to keep her warm.

She shifted slightly in the arms that held her and looked up to a face she hadn't seen for some time.

"Hi."

"Hi. What?"

"Am I doing here? Preventing history from repeating it self."

"But…"

"You thought you would give up and leave behind my three beautiful granddaughters? Think again missy."

Phoebe looked up at her mother and then towards the fire. "I saw the search and rescue team. They walk right by me."

"And didn't see you I'm guessing. I know it's a demon that has the power to make you invisible to the outside world. To them you aren't here."

"Piper?"

"Hasn't given up yet. But as of yet even the elders don't know what's going on. So until then you are stuck with me. Is that ok?"

Phoebe snuggled a bit closer into the warmth of her mother's embrace. "Yeah." She closed her eyes briefly, "So how are you…."

"Here? Well I saw you fall, or more so I saw what he did, and quickly came down to be with you. I must have been inside the cloak when the demon put it up."

"So you can't get out?"

Patty looked down at her daughter, "I'm sorry honey. I'm a ghost remember and you are an injured witch."

"But I'm still Charmed." Phoebe smiled as she felt a sudden cough take control of her body.

Patty ran her hand over Phoebes back much as she had when she was little, as she had down with all her girls. But she also knew that Phoebe couldn't stay out there much longer. The night air had only brought colder temperatures. "Well sweetie. In that case maybe between the two of us we can come up with a spell. Too at least let you be found. You can worry about vanquishing the demon after we get you back to your sisters. And your family."

Phoebe didn't say anyt6hing as she felt the cough inside her reside if only for a moment. "Do you think we can?"

"I know we can. I've seen you wipe up a spell out of no where to save you and your sisters."

Phoebe then looked up at he mother, "you've seen me/"

"I'm always watching you honey. Ever since I left I've been watching you. I've seen your hurt and your joy."

"My betrayal?"

"No. That was the Seer and the evil influence she had with her tonic. She made you turn against your sisters. I know though that you loved Cole. But I see now the love you have with Coop. I see you with the girls. And it's that family we need to get you back too."

Piper ran her hand through her long hair. She had never been at such a loss until then. They had tried everything she could think of to find her sister, to bring her home. But who ever this was, was using some powerful magic.

"Piper."

"I'm not giving up Paige. She's out there I know she is."

"Piper."

"NO!" Piper glared up at her youngest sisters. "You haven't known her as long as I have. She is a fighter. And she will NOT give up on her family. She wont let her girls grow up as she did. Without their mother."

Paige didn't know what to say. They had been at it for three days. And still they had found nothing on their sister. "Piper I'm not saying she gave up. All I'm saying is maybe we need to tell them."

Piper looked at Paige seeing what she was thinking, but could she. She remember when Grams told her about her own mother. To her it now seemed like yesterday.

"One more day. Then we'll let Coop decide. Its his decision after all not ours."

Paige moved in beside her sisters. "We still taken them to see Santa today?"

"Yeah. I mean everything should be normal for them right?" she felt Paige wrap her arm around her, "I know Phoebe was going to take them but I think we all should."

Paige tightened her hold on her sisters. "I agree." The twins were beyond excited about seeing Santa so close to Christmas as well. And Ben, well he went along as he always does."

It was Christmas Eve and Phoebe had been officially declared search and recover instead of Search and rescue. Everyone, including her family knew that after fours day lost in the cold and the snow her chances where slim.

Prue and Patty waited in line to see Santa like every other child. Coop stood beside them with Sam, in his arms. His heart broke just thinking of the Christmas coming and the girls not spending it with their mother.

He watched as Prue helped Patty up to Santa's knee and then climbed herself up on the other one.

"Well little girls. What do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?"

"Mummy?" Patty blurted out as she sat with Santa.

Prue looked at her younger sister with a mix of shock and anger. Her Mummy was to be home a week ago. And she had over heard Daddy and Uncle Leo talking about letting go and she was lost. She knew inside her Mummy wasn't coming back. But then again, deep inside she still held on to a hope. And as Santa turned to her and asked her if that was what she wanted too. She found herself saying yes. She too wanted her Mummy back for Christmas.

Santa looked up at Cop and Piper who stood right behind him with Wyatt and Chris. He sensed something about the five of them as Coop rested Sam in his arms for a picture of the three of them.

"I'll see what I can do girls. But sometimes there are things are out of even Santa's magic."

Wyatt looked up at his own mother with hope, "Mum? Will we find her?"

Piper wrapped her arm around her oldest son's shoulder. "I believe so honey. We all need too." She cast her eyes towards the three girls with Santa's. And all it did was make her heart break more that Phoebe wasn't there.

Phoebe leaned against her mother. She knew the coldness around her was getting worse, that she was getting worse. The slight cough she had a few days ago was now deep in her chest. She wasn't a doctor but she knew that was not a good thing.

"Mum the fire is going out again."

"Hang on sweetie. " Patty reached out and the fire blazed up once again.

"You can't keep that up." Phoeb said weakly.

"I can till you come up with a spell to reveal yourself." Patty looked down on her daughter seeing in her the defeat and the fact she was worn out, she couldn't go on much more. "Come on Phoebe. You can do this." Patty encouraged despite what she knew as her daughter giving up.

Phoebe closed her eyes. it seemed everytime she tried to think of a spell she would lose her train of thought or start coughing. "Ok. How about this?

I  
_To those that only I can see  
To those that can not see me.  
Let this open your eyes to help find me. /I _

She cough again as she felt her mothers arms tighten around her. "Ok baby I got you, hang on." Patty rested cheek to Phoebes head praying that her daughters spell worked.

Pt 6

Prue sat looking at the Christmas tree all light up as it was every year she could recall. She watched as her father sat with Sam on his lap bouncing her up and down and her laughter carrying through the room. She looked over and saw Uncle Leo tossing Patty up in the air. Her laughter too carrying through the room. A room to her that seemed so empty.

She looked over to see Wyatt and Chris teaching Ben how to build a train track, and the twins playing with dolls.

But she looked around for that one thing that was missing. That one thing she knew was gone forever.

"Prue. Come let Uncle Leo toss you it's fun." Patty called out to her older sister.

"No it's ok. You play." Prue turned away from her sister and pushed herself off the couch.

Piper watched her niece with worry. She had taken Phoebe disappearance the hardest of the three girls. And it was then she understood a bit more of what her own sister had gone through when their mother had died. But no, Phoebe wasn't not dead, she wouldn't except that.

The clock struck eight and six eyes looked up at the clock. They all knew what it meant; bedtime before Santa came.

It had been tradition for the last few years. Ever since all three girls started their own families. That the night before Christmas, Christmas Eve, they all, all three families would stay at the Manor. As each family grew it got harder but so far it seemed to work out. The kids would all 'camp' out in Wyatt's room. And the adults would find another room. Usually Paige and Henry took Chris room and Phoebe and Coop would sleep in the basement that Leo had converted to a more practical use a few years ago.

The first year Piper would tease Phoebe about the Woogeyman in the basement, but Coop soon help squash her fears.

"Ok kids. You know what that means." Paige spoke first as she grabbed hold of Ben as he tried to run past her towards the kitchen. She smiled, as Henry seemed to grab hold of both the twins. "Lets go munchkins or no Santa." She started for the stairs and looked in the corner of her eyes as Wyatt and Chris seemed a to hesitate a bit.

Wyatt looked up at his Mother, "Mum?"

"You guys too, lets go."

"Mum but I'm 12."

"So? That doesn't mean that Santa won't know you are still awake." She looked at her oldest son letting him know. If he said anything he would pay the price later.

"Ok." He reached up and hugged her, "I love you Mum. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too Wyatt. No git." She swatted at his bottom as he ran up the stairs with his brother right behind him as they past by Paige and Henry.

Piper turned to see Coop Sam up in his arms and took Prue's hand as Leo lead Patty towards the stairs. She reached down ad gave each girl a hug before a kiss good night, " I love you." Was all she said, as she watched them head up the stair with Coop she felt the tear start down her cheek.

Leaning into Leo loving embrace she closed her eyes and wished just once more that her sister would be found, though somewhere deep inside she knew that she had lost another sister to evil.

Coop sat on the bed holding Prue and Patty, "you two know that I love you three with all my heart right?"

"Yes Daddy." Patty answered for them.

"And you know that Mummy loves you too right?"  
"Santa is going to bring her home to us." Patty looked at her father knowing that it was true, hoping it was true.

"No he isn't Patty. She's gone. She isn't coming back!" Prue started at her younger sister. Everyone kept saying it. Mummy was coming back. But it was to long. She was lost forever. "She is gone." Her tears ran down her face as Coop reached out for her. But she was faster then he hoped and was off the bed and through the doorway.

He felt the tears escape his eyes, almost knowing what she was saying was true. But even that. Phoebe wouldn't be home for Christmas.

Piper sat on the couch leaning against Leo when she heard the familiar song play. It was one of her favourite. But not only hers.

I 

I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love

Even more then I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back

I promise you. /I 

She looked up and blinked back the tears of a memory as the raised voice upstairs carried through the Manor. A raised voice she knew was hurt by everything going on around her. She cast a glance over her shoulder as she saw Prue run down the stairs and turn towards the dining room.

Getting up she leaned over, "I'll be right back." she gave Leo a kiss before starting in the direction Prue had gone.

"Take your time Piper." Leo watched after her wishing once again he had his Whitelighters powers to fix all of this. But then again not knowing if it would help anyway. Both Paige and Coop were not able to find her.

Piper stepped into the solarium casting her eyes around for her niece. Even now she was very good at hiding from her mother as well as her two aunts. "Prue?"

She listened for anything that would give her niece away until she saw the glass door slightly ajar. Grabbing hold of the blanket on the love seat she made her way outside.

I I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please, have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree. /I 

"Did you know this was your Mum's favourite song?" Piper tried a new tactic as she scanned the patio.

"No."

Piper turned to the small voice,

"It was." she moved slowly and sat down on one of the few chaise lounges still out in the backyard.

Prue came out of her hiding place slowly and sat down beside Piper, "Everyone says she'll be home tomorrow." She looked up at her aunt, "Will she?" she had such hope in her eyes.

Piper looked down at Prue and wrapped the blanket around the two of them, "I think if she could she would. But honestly sweetie. No. I don't think she will."

Prue snuggled against Piper, "Is she dead? Is she with Aunty Prue and Grams and Great Grams?"

Piper held her niece tight fighting back the tears. "I hope not sweetie. I hope not. Do you know why this is her favourite Christmas song?"

"No."

"Well I remember one year your Mummy got into a big of a fight with Aunty Prue and took off for New York City. But she told me when she left that like the Christmas song said, 'I'll be Home for Christmas.' And you know, she was home in time for Christmas and it was her trip home that we discovered our heritage."

I Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams. /I 

Piper looked down at Prue, she could see so much of her own big sister in her niece it was uncanny "As long as you hold her in your heart sweetie you're Mum will I always /I be home for Christmas.

"Like Aunty Prue is for you and her?"

Piper looked down at her niece, "Yeah just like that. Phoebe and I never let go of your Aunty Prue in our hearts honey and that is what you need to do with your Mummy just like we did ours."

Prue held her place against her Aunt, "I miss her so much."

"I know honey. So do I." Piper held her niece tight in her arms as she felt the tears once again on her cheeks. Her little sister was to her always the magic of Christmas. And to not have her this year just wouldn't be the same.

Piper looked down after the two of them sat there a while and saw her niece sound asleep.

"Thank you Piper."

Piper looked up to see Coop standing in the doorway, "Well she missing her Mummy as much as I do."

Coop walked forward and gently lifted his oldest daughter from Pipers arms.

As he started for the house he heard the grandfather clock strike ten, "G'night Piper."

"G'night Coop." She didn't know what else to say. She knew he was feeling the loss just as much as his girls and Paige and she was.

Patty looked down at Phoebe and closed her eyes as she rested her lips on her youngest daughter's forehead. Giving her that one last kiss.

"I love you sweet baby girl. Merry Christmas." At that she slowly disappeared from sight. Knowing what she had to do was done. Though wishing she could stay just a bit longer.

She wasn't sure if the spell worked but she knew that she had to go. The Elders wouldn't let her stay any longer.

Little Patty ran down the hall and down the stairs followed by her cousins. She led the charge in hops that Santa had brought to her, her one wish; her Mummy. But as she rounded the rounded the corner and looked into the living room, the tree was brightly lit and there were presents under the tree. But there was no sign of her mother. Her head sank as she felt Wyatt's arms drape over her shoulder drawing her into a half hug.

Leo slide the zipper up Pipers dress but knew that his wife was once again missing a certain spark. He had seen it once before and that was when Prue was killed. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on her shoulder as she leaned back towards him.

"I love you." Was all she said.

Leo wrapped his arms around letting her know he was there always before they started out the bedroom door to Christmas. 

Coop rinse the hot water from his face as the hot shower beat down on him. Once again he was trying to get his thoughts in order. Her it was Christmas morning and he had to face his three daughters without their mother. Stepping from the bathroom he pulled his robe tight around him.

"Oh don't do that."

He looked up at the voice before standing in near awe. "Are you/"

"Real? I think so." She answered back. "The girls?"

"Um.. I'll go get them. And .."

"Yeah."

She watched as she quickly ran from the room in the basement for the stairs.

Piper was the first through the bedroom door followed closely by Prue and Patty, "Phoebe?"

"MUMMY!" each girls jumped on the bed and warped their arms around their mother.

Piper sat on the bed and hugged her sister as she let go Paige took her place,

"Ok not that I'm not grateful but. How?" Piper inquired.

"I'm not sure. I was with Mum."

"Ok whoa. Mum!" Piper asked not letting go of her sister.

Phoebe laughed at Piper, "Yeah. And she held me, kept me warm and encouraged me to cast a spell. So the rescue teams could find me. And once they did I was taken to a hospital. The next thing I know I was waking up here."

"So you have no idea how you got here?" Paige looked at her sister.

"Sorry." She held her arms around Prue and Patty before Coop brought Sam down and placed her too in his wife's arms. "I'm just glad to be home for Christmas." She looked up at Piper, "I'll be Home For Christmas." Piper held her sisters hand in hers and squeezed it tight.

"You are."

As Christmas day came to a close and the kids were all playing with the toys Prue stayed close to her mother. And as Phoebe slept little Prue coloured a page in her new book.

Piper stepped into the room with her sleeping sister,

"Prue sweetie. Can Aunty Piper have some time with Phoebe?"

Prue looked up and knew that her mother was safe with her aunt. "Ok." Getting off the bed she gave her mother a quick kiss before making her way out the door and up the stairs.

Piper sat up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Phoebe, "Oh baby, what happened out there? And who brought you home to us safe?"

As Piper settled down behind her sister she heard the voice.

"I did."

Pt 7

Paige walked into the kitchen and saw her niece colouring in the new colouring book she had gotten her,

"Hey you. Can I help?"

"Ok." Prue looked up at Paige before going back to her book.

Paige sat down and picked up a red crayon, "So I guess the Little Mermaid was a good pich hey?"

"She's the best Disney Princess. She looks like Mummy too."

"She does?" Paige looked at the page before her and could see a slight resemblance to the Mermaid that would become a princess to her older sister, "I guess she does." Paige coloured in a flower at the bottom of the sea. "Mummy still sleeping?"

"Yeah, Aunty Piper is with her."

Paige placed the crayon down, "Mind if I go peak in on them?"

Prue looked up at her Aunty Paige. "Ok. But don't wake her up. She needs her rest. That's what daddy says."

"Well your Daddy is right. I won't wake her I promise." She placed a kiss on the top of Prue's head before starting downstairs.

Paige got half way down the stairs when she saw the familiar white and blue light of a Whitelighter. She stopped on the stairs when she heard, "I did."

Piper looked up from her position on the bed to the new voice.

"You didn't think I or any of us would let her be alone, or more so, not home for Christmas did you?"

Piper was still to stunned to say anything but turned when she heard Paige at the stairs.

"Prue?"

Prue turned to see her youngest sister standing on the stairs walking towards the room that Leo had set up years ago for any family members that stayed the night.

"Prue. Oh my god." Piper got off the bed and wrapped her arms around the sister she hadn't seen in 12yrs.

Paige finished her trip down the steps to meet up with her two oldest sisters

"Hi Paige."

"Hi. God I feel I've knowing you my entire life."

Prue reached out and pulled her now baby sister in her arms, "Merry Christmas Paige."

Piper took hold of Prue's hand, "So what happened?" she cast her eyes towards her sleeping sister.

"Long story short."

Paige laughed at looked at Phoebe, "I think we got time for the whole story Prue. She's I out /I "

Prue looked down and ran her hand through Phoebes hair as she had many times when she was little, "Demon. He has the ability to control a portion of the weather. He was able to create the sudden snowstorm. And then as Phoebe, Clay and the rest of them were heading down the hill. He was able to reach out and grab her ski."

"Grabbed her ski?" Piper looked on in shock.

"Yeah. She thought she caught an edge. But we both know she is to good a skier for that. Anyway it was enough for her to lose her balance and fall. Though her fall was over a small embankment. As soon as she was out of sight from the other skiers he then cast a spell so that no one could see her."

Piper then to ran her hand over Phoebes hair and along her back. "Mum was with her she said."

"Yeah Mum saw it happen just in time for her to quickly get down to earth before he cast the spell. She was able to see where Phoebe was and walked with her till she was needed. Phoebe made her way to the trees where there was more protection and that was when Mum became visible to her. Helping her to keep warm, built a fire and got her to say the spell that would enable the rescue teams to find her."

Paige looked at Piper then to Prue, "So what about the demon?"

Prue looked at Paige and then to Phoeb, "He's still out there. Probably pretty pissed about now that Phoebe got away."

"Mum? Cold."

Piper turned to Phoebe and pulled another blanket around her, "You're ok sweetie. You're home now. I got you."

"Cold."

I know. Get some rest honey." Piper bent down and wrapped her arms around Phoebe running her hand up and down her sister to help get her warm. She looked up at Prue, "So now what?"

"Now. We wait for our baby sister to get better then you three go and vanquish this guy."

Piper looked over at Paige, "Well now we have two baby sisters Prue but I think I got this one for now. Why don't you go see the rest of the family?"

"Yeah." she leaned down and placed a kiss on Phoebe, "I love you." she looked up at Paige, "Twins hey?"  
"Yeah and they would love to meet their Aunty Prue." Paige tucked her arm through Prue's leading her from the room.  
"They all would." Piper smiled at both her sisters as they started out of the room and up the stairs as she stayed watching Phoebe.

She stirred a few times but instantly recognized the smell of the person whose arms she was in. shifting slightly in his embrace she looked up at him meeting his eyes with her own.

"I missed you."  
"Not as much as we all did you." he leaned down and kissed her "I love you."  
"I love you too. Where the girls?"  
"Upstairs helping Piper with breakfast." he kept his gaze to her fearing that maybe it was a dream and she would disappear.  
"Maybe we should help?" she shifted again but he wouldn't let go.  
"You need rest."  
"Coop. I slept most of yesterday and all night. I'm ok. I need out of bed, a hot shower and my sisters wonderful cooking." she moved again this time he let her go.  
"Ok but first. I have a surprise for you. Come on. " 

He handed her her robe and helped her slip into it. Walking up the steps from the basement he listened carefully as they reached the top. Listening before letting her walk through the doorway.

Pushing open the door the first thing she saw was Prue helping her Auntie with breakfast, "Hey honeybun. What are you doing on the counter?"  
"MUMMY!" Prue jumped down but her cry alerted her younger sister as Patty came running around the corner.  
"Auntie Piper said you were still sleeping." Patty said as she hugged her mothers leg.  
"Well you're Mummy always could fool Auntie Piper with the sleeping bit." Phoebe said as she reached down and gave her girls a hug.  
"But Prue said you were too." Piper smiled at her sister.

Phoebe looked at Prue, "You did?"

"Not me" she said, "Her." she pointed to the kitchen door 

"Me."

Phoebe froze in place almost fearing to look up at the sound of the voice at the kitchen door. But her heart made her. She felt the first tear when she saw her oldest sister standing at the kitchen doorway with Sam in her arms smiling and laughing away.

Phoebe stood up slowly and took a hesitant step towards her sister. "Prue?"  
"Yeah. I'm real. And I am really here. Just like Mum was with you out there." she reached over and pulled her sister towards her the years past long gone as Phoebe embraced her sister before she felt the small kick and squeak from Sam. 

Phoebe took Sam from Prue's arms. "You little monkey." she tickled her as she gave her a kiss.  
"She reminds me of you at that age." Prue said with one arm around Phoebe, as she looked down on her youngest niece. 

Phoebe didn't say anything she was still in shock that Prue was standing there, corporeal. And in that shock she was afraid to ask the question on her mind, but once again her heart moved for her, "Are you staying?"

Pt 8

The cough started quickly as she reached for the counter to maintain her balance. Prue quickly took Sam from her arms as Piper made her way around from the kitchen sink.

"OK back to bed missy. NO argument."

It was in stereo in Phoebes head. All three sisters were speaking the same thing at the same time. Phoeb leaned into Pipers arm as she turned for the basement, but then suddenly she felt the strong arms lifting her off the ground.

"I told you."

Phoebe leaned into Coops chest as he carried her back downstairs to bed.

She could feel the cough in her chest as she rolled over on her side fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Prue won't let you out of her sight again after that." Coop said as he pulled the blanket over her as she fought for some control.

"She never did when I was sick."

"I meant our Prue." He picked up the bottle of medicine on the bedside table, "Here take this it should help."

Phoebe took the medicine without protest then slid back under the covers.

"Now sleep. I'll get you something to eat later."

"Coop." She wanted to protest but as soon as he stopped her she knew she didn't have a choice.

"Hey. You heard them. Back to bed missy." He smiled down at his wife before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." She could almost feel the drugs taken effect on her as she almost fought to stay awake. A fight she soon lost.

Prue sat up stairs on the couch watching her nieces and nephews play. She couldn't believe she was sitting there with her family. She was pulled from her thoughts by the slight tug on her pant leg, and in looking down was instantly lost in the big brown eyes looking up at her. Reaching down she pulled Sam up to her lap, "Hey baby girl." she reached in and tickled the youngest of the family. She couldn't get over the resemblance that Sam had to Phoebe at the same age. 

"Momma cowd."  
"Well first I'm not Momma, but the cold bit I can help with. Lets go get you a sweater then."  
"No. Momma. Cowd."

Prue looked down at Sam before she started to realize what she was trying to say. "Ok. Lets go check on your mummy then. Is that what you want sweetie?"  
"Momma."  
"Momma. Ok lets go." she lifted the girl up and tossed her over her shoulder causing the little one to laugh as they made their way through the Manor she was familiar with towards the basement.

Prue had to smile when she saw Phoebe sleeping all curled up in a ball. Even from there Prue could tell her sister was cold. Taking hold of the blanket that had fallen on the floor, she placed it over her sister and tucked it in around her.

"Momma cowd."  
"Yes she is. What do you say about us making her all better?" Prue tweaked Sam on the nose before setting her on the bed beside Phoebe.

Wyatt walked into the kitchen and saw the basement door open. He knew they were all told to stay away from the basement and to let Aunt Phoebe sleep, so he was curious as to who had gone downstairs. Making his way quietly down the steps he heard his Aunt Prue talking to Sam. Looking in through the doorway what he saw was not what he expected, "Aunt Prue?"

Prue turned and looked up at Wyatt, knowing that she had been caught. "Wyatt."  
"You..."  
"OK you can't say anything. Not yet." She got off the bed and went to her nephew, "I'll tell them as soon as we get rid of this demon honey." She bent down in front of him, "Can you keep the secret?" 

Wyatt looked past Prue to Sam and Phoebe then back to Prue, "Yeah. I won't tell."  
"Good." She stood back up and turned to get Sam when she noticed her sleeping safely in Phoebes arms. "Let's let them sleep. She'll be up soon enough."

The two of them started out of the room and up the stairs to the kitchen, "Wanna raid you're Mums cookies?"  
"She hides them." Wyatt looked up at his Aunt  
"You forget whom you are talking to young nephew of mine. I know where she hides the best ones." Prue reached down and tickled Wyatt as they entered into the kitchen. 

The front door closed and Piper walked into the living room. The evidence was everywhere, "PRUE MARIE HALLIWELL!" 

Wyatt and Chris both jumped and started for the steps.

"Freeze both of you." Piper pointed at her two sons as she kept her glare on her older sister. "What are you doing?"  
Prue looked up at her sister, "Spending quality time with my nephews?"  
"Wrong answer." Piper shot back as she walked in the living room picking up the near empty cookie container, "Were you not supposed to be finding out more information on this demon that went after Phoebe, and where are her girls anyway?"  
"Sam is sleeping with Phoebe and the girls are up stairs playing with their new Barbie toys."  
"They didn't get Barbie for Christmas." Piper sat down looking at Prue.  
"They did today." Prue said with a slight grin  
"Prue!"  
"What? I wanted to give them something. They I are /I my nieces after all."  
"Ok you're dead. You can't be walking all over town for people to see you." Piper leaned back in the chair, "Besides where did you get the money from?"  
"Phoebes credit card. I figured she owed me anyway." Prue said with a large smile.

Piper looked at her sister and laughed. "She is going to kill you."  
"Well as you just pointed out. I'm already dead." Prue smiled as Chris sat in beside his Aunt Prue and Wyatt sat with his mother, both boys figuring it was safe to come back in the living room after their mother stopped their fast escape. 

The loud bang was the first thing they heard making them both jump from their seats.

"PIPER!"

Piper started for the dining room, "Wyatt take Chris upstairs and stay with the girls." She ordered her son as Prue and herself rounded into the kitchen towards the yell of their sister.

Pt 9

Piper landed on the last landing to the cries of Sam. "Phoebe?"  
"Piper get in here!" Phoebe yelled back.

As Piper and Prue ran through the doorframe they saw Phoebe hovering above the ground with her power, and Sam in her arm crying uncontrollably. But just past that they saw a demon trying whatever means to get at their sister and baby. 

Prue was about to reacted on an instinct she had gotten many years before when Phoebe first read from the BOS. Sending her power across the room and slamming into the demon and sending him across the room. Giving Phoebe the time she needed to lower herself down and join her sisters. But she didn't get the chance. Instead she saw the demon flying across the room by some other means. 

He got up and looked at the three witches before him. His eyes resting a little longer on Prue, "This isn't possible."  
"Welcome to our world. Anything is possible." Prue glared at him this time getting the chance to use her power and tossed him the other way. 

As he hit the wall he got up and glared at them and vanished before they had the chance to use their combined power.  
"Phoebe, you two ok?" Piper pulled her sister to her feet and ran her hand down Sam's wet cheek.  
Phoebe laughed slightly, "Like old times." She looked down at Sam who had slowed her cries to a whimper and buried her face into Phoebe chest.  
Piper looked from Phoebe to Prue and back to Phoebe, "Excuse me?"  
"You and Prue saving my ass from some gnarly beast." Phoebe smiled as she looked down at Sam. "Old times." Phoebe laughed as she started out of the basement

Piper cast a look at Prue, before Prue stepped away, "Don't look at me. I'm dead remember? Besides it wasn't me the first time." Prue smiled as she looked around the room. It was then she spotted little Patty hiding in the closet. 

She took a step towards her niece, "Patty sweetie. Did you send the bad man away from Mummy and Sam?"

Patty looked up at Prue and nodded her head. "Prue told me to."

Piper moved in beside her sister and crouched in front of Patty, "Where is your sister?"  
"Upstairs. I came down to see Mummy when the bad man came in. So I hid."

Prue reached down and lifted her niece up, "Well you did the right thing sweetie. What do you mean Prue told you too?"  
"She said we are the older ones and need to watch out for Sam. That our power are stronger then hers and we need to help Mummy and Daddy protect her. Like you protected Mummy when she was little." 

Prue looked at Piper before gripping her niece in a big hug. "Your sister is a very smart person. Now what say we go up and find our little sisters and get some lunch. then we will find out how to vanquish this demon."  
"Ok."  
"Ok." Prue started up the stairs as she shared a smile with Piper.

Phoebe leaned against Coop as they stood in the door frame watching Prue and Patty sleeping together in Patty's bed. "They are so cute when they sleep like that."  
Coop wrapped his arms around his wife, "Yes they are. I still can't believe Patty used her power like that the other day to save you and Sam."  
"It's in the blood. Protect the innocent. I guess she and Prue figured that Sam is their innocent."  
"She is, just like you were to Prue and Piper."

She leaned back against him before pulling the door closed gently. Making her way down the hall towards the living room she kept his hand to hers, "You sure you and the guys will be ok with all the kids?"  
"I'm sure. Besides what can go wrong?" he smiled at her knowing with any of the kids magic just about anything could go wrong.  
"Well let's see. Wyatt and Chris could take them all somewhere. Not to mention the twins."  
"Ah but then Sam would let me know before it even happened."  
"Yeah she can't keep a secret very well can she." she laughed wondering what she herself would have been like if she had her powers when she was little.

Phoebe laughed as she sat on the couch in the living room at Paige's house, "I can't believe how fast they are growing into their powers."  
"Well they have two great teachers to guide them and show them to use them wisely." he pulled her to his lap letting their lips meet in love.

"Ok Eww get a room you two." Paige groaned as she walked into the living room.  
Phoebe looked up at her sister but made no effort to get off Coops lap. "Kids ok?"  
Paige flopped in the chair, "Not really. They don't understand why they can't help."  
"Yeah I had that same conversation with little Prue."  
"Well I told then they needed to stay here and help watch over your kids."  
Phoebe smiled, "Same thing I told Prue. She had to stay here and help keep Sam safe. Not to mention Daddy and Uncle Leo and Uncle Henry. Where is Henry anyway?"  
"Got called in. Something about one of his paroles in trouble." she looked over at her sister, "You up to this?" 

Phoebe looked over at Paige knowing her concern. She had only been rescued from the snow on Christmas Eve and now here it was New Years Eve. All three of her sisters had been concerned at her sudden change. Everyone she thought except Prue. Which to Phoebe seemed strange in itself. Prue was always the one after her to take care of herself. but when she asked her about it, she said it wasn't her job to look after her any more. That was Coops and then Pipers job. 

"Yeah I'm ok." she got off of Coops lap and stood up. "Let's do this." she turned to her husband giving him one last kiss.  
"Be careful."  
"I will. I'll be home for my first kiss of the new year." she looked up at him with the same love she had for him when she first realized she loved him  
"Better." he kissed her once more before she stepped towards her sister. Orbing out leaving him and Leo, for the time been, to watch the kids.

Orbing into the attic they saw Piper and Prue mixing up a potion, "Kids ok?" Piper asked as soon as she saw her sisters materialize.  
"Well other then the fact Ben and the twins wanted to come with us."  
"And Prue." Phoebe added in. ""They'll be ok. And even better if we get the bad man Patty keeps talking about."

Prue smiled up at her sisters, "Well then let's do this." she took hold of the bottle in her hand.

Paige and Phoebe walked towards their sisters, "Now he's gonna get it." Paige said as she took hold of her sisters hands though getting looks from all three, "The Power of Four." she smiled as they orbed out of the attic and towards the demon. 

Cold was the first thing they all felt, "Ok you would think that a guy that a little control over the weather would make his home a little warmer." Piper perked up as they all looked around the darkened cavern.  
"Well demons never were known for their smarts." Prue added in as she carefully made her way through the cavern keeping her sense on her sisters.  
"Lets just get this over with I have a NYE date with my husband." Paige said as she followed behind Prue.  
"Me too." Phoebe added as she walked beside Piper.

Phoebe saw him first sitting there seemingly unaware anyone else was even there, "You know when you try and ruin someone's Christmas you might want to make sure they aren't a powerful witch." she tossed her potion at him hitting him on the chest.

He spun around in time to feel the bottle strike him. 

"And that she doesn't have powerful sisters." Paige said, as she tossed her bottle hitting nearly the same spot Phoebe had. 

"Witches!" he held his hand out towards them. 

Piper threw her bottle, "And name calling isn't going to get you anywhere." 

Prue had to laugh the way her sisters were taunting the demon in front of them. "Want to feel the power of Four?" she asked him as she tossed her bottle at him as well.

With each bottle he could feel their magic. A magic that was building in strength. A strength he had never imagined. A magic that soon consumed him. The explosion sent the sister flying in four different directions against the cavern walls.

"Oh, ouch. No one said he was going to do that." Piper groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground. "Ouch."  
"Well these guy don't usually come with instruction manuals one what will happen in if vanquished." Paige said as she too slowly stood up, "You ok Piper?"  
"Oh yeah just peachy." Piper said sarcastically as she limped over to Paige. "Where's Prue and Phoebe?"  
"Here. Owwie." Phoebe appeared from the darkness holding her arm.  
"And here." Prue came from out behind a rock brushing dirt from herself. "Everyone ok?" she looked at each sister.  
"I'll live." Piper replied as she looked at Phoebe, "Phoebs?"  
"Oh yeah just great." she answered sarcastically.

Paige stepped up to her sister holding her hand above her wound, "Here." the golden glow from Paige's hand soon healed Phoebes cut. "Good as new Sis."  
"Thanx Paige." she leaned against her sister and looked at Prue and Piper. "Home?"  
"Home." Prue said as she and Piper stepped up to Paige and Phoebe before the familiar magic took them all back home. 

Seeing the familiar walls of their own attic Piper made her way slowly to the couch. "Ok that wasn't fun."  
"Piper are you ok?" Prue looked at her sister with concern.  
"No."

Prue then saw the large gash on Pipers leg. "Piper. My god why didn't you say something?" Prue said as she sat down beside Piper her hand resting just beside the gash. 

Piper closed her eyes to hold back the pain her leg was causing her.  
"Piper, Paige could have healed you before me. My arm wasn't that bad." Phoebe said as she sat on the other side of Piper.

Paige crouched beside Piper ready to heal her sister when she noticed the golden glow already there, "Um. Prue?"

Phoebe and Piper looked at Pipers leg and the golden glow that had started around Prue's hand. "Prue what's going?" Piper asked as she could feel her leg heal. 

Prue didn't say anything. She didn't want them to find out like this. But her love and concern for her sister had caused her to heal Pipers leg.

Phoebe looked up at Prue when she pulled her hand away from Pipers leg, "That's how I got better so fast isn't it? You're a Whitelighter?" 

Prue looked between all three of her sisters, "Yes. I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you."  
"Well you showed us instead." Paige looked at Prue.  
"Yeah. And Yes Phoebe I healed you as well. Actually Wyatt walked in on me when I did. I swore him to secrecy."  
"Well you're lucky it was him. Any of the others wouldn't have kept the secret five minutes let alone nearly a week." Piper said.  
"Ok as much fun as that was and this news is I have a date."  
"Oh Paige, ride. I have the same with Coop. And a midnight kiss in ten minutes."  
"Sure."

Piper stood up, "Hey I thought we were all meeting here at midnight?"

Phoebe and Paige shared a look, "We can be back? Cant we?"

Paige looked at Phoebe and the dirt on her face, "I'll get them."  
"What?"  
"Trust me sis. You won't make it back here if I take you there." Paige then orbed out. 

Phoebe looked at her sisters, "What?"

"Look in the mirror sweetie. Or do the speed shower." Piper laughed as she walked from the attic. 

Phoebe looked at Prue who flung her arm over her sister's shoulder. "Underworld grim sis. Come on." 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" the cry rang out from the TV as the apple in Time Square reached its mark setting off fireworks. 

Henry grabbed Paige and pulled her close, "Happy New Year Paige."  
"Happy New Year Henry." she pulled him closer to her letting their lips meet.

Piper felt the arm snake around her waist, "Happy New Year Piper."  
"Happy New Year Le..." He didn't even let her finish as he kissed her.

Phoebe felt the pull the instant she felt Coops hand on her back, "I believe you owe me a kiss." she said as she looked up at him  
"I believe you're right." he said as she looked down into her eyes, "Happy New Year Phoebe."  
"Happy New Year Coop." They met as one, their kiss as passionate as any other. 

Epilogue

Prue sat on the floor helping Ben with his new Lego set, "Aunty Prue?"  
"Yes Ben."  
"Are you going to stay here forever and ever?"

Prue looked at her nephew. She saw Henry in the boy but she also so Paige. "Would you like me too?"  
"Yup. I like you." 

Prue smiled as she grabbed hold of him and started to tickle him. "Well I like you too Ben."

His laughter could be heard through the manor, "You didn't answer him, or me for that matter."

Prue looked up to see Phoebe standing at the doorway with Sam in her arms, "Hey you."

"Hi." Phoebe sat on the floor next to her sister as Sam squirmed from her arms and started for Ben. "So?" 

Prue didn't say anything as she then stood up and pulled Phoebe to her feet. "Come on. I only want to do this once."

Phoebe felt her heart sink slightly. She had enjoyed the time that Prue had spent with them. She still missed her big sister and having her that last few weeks was just like she thought it would have been had Shax not killed her. But now in the pit of her stomach she had a feeling it was all about to end. 

Prue had scooped Sam up in her arms as they walked out of the room.  
"Come on Ben." Phoebe said as she lifted her nephew up. "Oh you're getting to big for this."

Piper saw Prue and Phoebe walking down the stairs, "What's going on?"  
"Family meeting." Prue said as she walked into the living room. 

Piper looked at Phoebe and could see sadness in her sisters' face, "I'll get Paige and the kids." 

Patty sat up on her mother's lap as her sister saddled in beside her namesake. Paige pulled Ben to her knee as her twins sat on the floor in front of her. Chris sat on the arm of the chair Piper was sitting in as Wyatt stood beside them. 

"Well it seems Ben asked the question that you all want an answer too. And one that Phoebe asked me Christmas morning." Prue looked at her sisters and down at little Prue.  
"Are you staying." Phoebe stated yet asked again.  
"Yes." 

Piper looked at Prue, "Yes as in that's the question or yes as in that's the answer."

Prue smiled, "Both."  
"You're...You're staying?" Phoebe looked shocked.  
"Yes. I wasn't supposed to. I was only to bring Phoebe back home and help you get the demon. That was it. But then it seems a small development occurred and They decided that maybe I'm needed as a Whitelighter."  
"A development?" Paige asked. "I thought they decided we didn't need a Whitelighter. Not that I'm not happy to have you stay."  
"You don't. Or at least YOU don't. Nor do your kids. You are part Whitelighter and in that so are they." She looked at Piper with Chris ands Wyatt. "And you two are also half Whitelighter." she turned her gaze to Phoebe.  
"You're their Whitelighter." she looked down at Sam then to little Prue beside her sister.  
"Yes. Seems when Patty tossed that demon with her power they decided that maybe they need a Whitelighter. And Prue is already getting used to her ice throwing power." she looked down at her niece, "Which is very cool. That was my power in a past life."  
"It was?"  
"Yup and Patty has my telekinetic power."  
"YEAH!" Patty cheered as Phoebe squeezed her daughter to get her quiet.

Prue laughed, "And it seems that little Miss Samantha has a version of Phoebes empathy. That was how she knew you were cold that day I healed you."  
"She knew before then. Coop told me the day you went missing Sam was saying Momma cold. He thought it was her thinking of you and she was cold. But then when Prue had the same thing we realized it was her power." Paige said,  
"So she can sense peoples feeling from far away?" Phoebe asked as she looked down at Sam, who only smiled up at her  
"And when it's the love for her mother, REALLY far." Prue said as she pulled little Prue to her lap. "So if it's ok with you guys. I'll stay as the girls Whitelighter." 

Phoebe looked over at Piper and then Paige. And before Prue could react she was engulfed by a swarm of arms and yes's.

Later that night as the kids slept, the four sisters could be found curled up in the couch with each other. 

"How is it that the youngest always gets the passive power?" Phoebe asked as she rested against Prue.  
"Well first off you aren't the youngest." Piper said as she gave Paige a gentle squeeze  
"I was when we got our power." Phoebe replied.  
Prue hugged her sister, "Don't worry baby. That won't be her only power."

Phoebe twisted her head to look up at Prue, but all she saw was a mischievous sparkle in her sisters' eyes. She knew that Prue wouldn't tell her what Sam's other power was. But for now she would wait and enjoy having her big sister back in her life. Back in all their lives. 


End file.
